


Seperti Bintang di Langit

by revabhipraya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Kisah sederhana di kala mereka kecil, remaja, dewasa, hingga lanjut usia. #HBDSiucchabe





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siucchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siucchi/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Fem!Kuroko, AU, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

Saat itu, Kuroko Tetsuna berumur tujuh tahun.

Kuroko kecil yang saat itu bosan bermain boneka memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang. Setidaknya di sana ada rumah pohon buatan sang ayah yang bisa ia jadikan tempat untuk tidur-tiduran. Daripada dibilang bosan bermain boneka, ia lebih bosan menghirup udara rumah sepertinya.

Diangkatnya rok yang senantiasa menutup kakinya hingga lutut, dibawa berlari menyusuri halaman. Tepat saat Kuroko tiba di depan pohon besar tempatnya biasa bermain, dia melihat ada yang berbeda.

Ada yang berbeda dengan rumah belakang, rumah yang berbagi halaman belakang dengan milik Kuroko.

Rumah yang selama ini kosong itu kini dipenuhi tumpukan kardus cokelat di berbagai sisi. Pria-pria dewasa berlalu-lalang di sana, membawa ini dan itu sambil sesekali menghisap batang putih yang bertengger di mulut mereka. Kuroko kecil yang sama sekali tidak memahami kegiatan itu hanya bisa melongo sambil tetap memegangi roknya.

Kuroko baru saja mengangkat kakinya ke batang pohon saat seseorang berjalan menghampirinya―atau menghampiri pohonnya?

Orang itu hanya anak lelaki yang mungkin sedikit lebih tua darinya. Rambutnya merah, matanya juga merah. Pada awalnya, Kuroko agak ngeri melihat tatapan mengerikan yang disuguhkan oleh anak itu. Untungnya, wajah anak itu tidak menyiratkan niat jahat apapun.

Lucunya, Kuroko justru merasa bahwa tatapan itu bersinar seperti bintang di langit.

"Kamu siapa?"

Kuroko menatap anak itu setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Akan tetapi, daripada menjawab pertanyaan itu, Kuroko lebih tertarik untuk mengajak anak itu bermain.

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Perhatikan caraku memanjatnya."

Tanpa menunggu jawab si bocah lelaki, Kuroko dengan lincahnya menggapai dahan demi dahan yang dirasanya cukup kuat untuk menyangga tubuh. Sengaja ia perlambat gerakannya agar bocah lelaki yang ada di bawah itu dapat memahami cara memanjat pohon yang baik dan benar.

Untunglah, anak itu bisa mengikuti Kuroko.

Singkat cerita, keduanya telah tiba di rumah pohon Kuroko.

"Aku Kuroko," ucap Kuroko sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada anak lelaki yang duduk di samping. "Kamu sendiri siapa?"

"Akashi," jawab anak lelaki itu, masih dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang sama.

Dia Akashi Seijuurou, sembilan tahun.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya terlebih dahulu sebelum membalas, "Aku tidak pernah melihat Akashi-kun sebelum ini..."

"Itu karena aku baru pindah hari ini," jawab Akashi sambil menunjuk rumah yang dipenuhi kardus tadi. "Lihat saja."

Kuroko membalas dengan "oh" panjang. "Berarti sekarang rumah Akashi-kun di sini?"

Akashi mengangguk.

"Berarti sekarang aku dan Akashi-kun bertetangga, ya?" Kuroko tersenyum senang. "Akashi-kun, bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"

Akashi mengerjap. "Main apa?"

"Turun dari pohon!" Kuroko menunjuk ke bawah dengan bangga. "Aku pasti menang!

"Aku yang akan menang," bantah Akashi. "Karena badanku lebih besar dan aku laki-laki."

"Badan Akashi-kun memang lebih besar, tapi bukan berarti aku akan kalah dari anak laki-laki bertubuh besar!" balas Kuroko, membanggakan kemampuan memanjatnya.

"Kita lihat saja," balas Akashi santai sambil melompat ke cabang terdekat. Dicurinya _start_ dari Kuroko yang bahkan belum sempat menapakkan kaki di pohon.

"Ah!" Kuroko segera membalap kecepatan memanjat bocah bersurai merah itu.

Ternyata benar saja, si merah itu hanya banyak bicara. Buktinya, saat Kuroko telah sampai di tanah, Akashi masih setengah jalan.

"Aku menang!" seru Kuroko sambil melihat ke atas, ke arah Akashi lebih tepatnya. "Akashi-kun kalah!"

Masih berusaha fokus dengan usahanya, Akashi memutuskan untuk tidak memberi respons. Butuh usaha keras bagi Akashi yang tidak pernah memanjat pohon―kecuali dengan tangga―untuk turun.

Akashi merasa lucu sekaligus bodoh saat tiba di atas tanah, karena yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah seringai kemenangan Kuroko.

Akashi tidak suka kalah, bahkan terhadap anak perempuan sekalipun. Anehnya, ia membiarkan Kuroko menang darinya. Ia bahkan terkesan sengaja melakukannya―ia memang payah soal memanjat pohon, tetapi ia bisa jadi jauh lebih cepat daripada kecepatannya tadi jika ia memantapkan tekad.

Pasalnya, Akashi tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia sendiri gagal menjelaskan alasannya memberontak dari prinsip sendiri.

Akashi berulang kali menghela napas lelah sebelum berkata, "Aku kalah. Harus dihukum."

Kuroko mengerutkan dahi seraya memejamkan mata, memasang pose berpikir serius seolah sedang berusaha menemukan rumus fisika untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Dijentikannya jari setelah berhasil mendapat pencerahan. "Yang kalah harus mencium yang menang!"

Kuroko lupa akan konsekuensi yang akan ia tanggung jika dia menang.

"Oke. Mencium yang menang, 'kan?" balas Akashi sambil memerhatikan wajah Kuroko lamat-lamat.

Barulah Kuroko menyadari kesalahan konyol yang dibuatnya.

Yang.

Kalah.

Mencium.

Yang.

Menang.

Akashi mencium Kuroko?!

"Eh?!" Kuroko berhenti melompat. "Apa?"

"Tadi kamu sendiri yang bilang, hukumannya mencium yang menang," balas Akashi dengan wajah datar.

Wajah Kuroko spontan memerah. "Eeh..."

"Hukuman kan, harus tetap dilaksanakan," ujar Akashi sambil melangkah mendekati Kuroko. Anak laki-laki itu diam, menunggu respons si gadis kecil.

Kuroko memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Y-ya sudah!"

Tidak begitu peduli, Akashi mulai mendekati pipi tembam Kuroko dengan bibirnya. Semakin dekat... semakin dekat... hanya beberapa milimeter lagi...

"Hukumannya batal, deh!" Kuroko segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan wajah super merah―padahal Akashi belum menyentuh pipinya barang setitik pun.

Bocah lelaki itu, tidak begitu peduli dengan hukuman barusan, memutuskan untuk kembali juga ke dalam rumahnya. Sudah waktunya membereskan kamar.

Diam-diam Kuroko memerhatikan Akashi dari balik jendela rumahnya. Mereka padahal baru saling kenal, tetapi bocah itu dengan santainya menyanggupi aturan konyol yang Kuroko buat. Bocah itu juga dengan tanpa tahu malunya mau-mau saja mencium Kuroko―justru Kuroko yang tidak mau.

Anehnya, mengapa Kuroko tidak takut? Ia merasa takut memang terhadap ciuman itu, tetapi ia tidak takut pada Akashi. Ia justru mengagumi sosok Akashi, yang berani menerima konsekuensi tanpa banyak protes.

Tidak banyak orang yang adil seperti itu, Kuroko kecil juga tahu. Akashi adalah salah satu orang adil yang hidup di dunianya, dan itu membuat Kuroko menatapnya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Akashi... semakin kelihatan bersinar, bagaikan bintang di langit.

"Tetsuna! Sini ke ruang tamu!"

Bergegas gadis kecil bersurai biru muda itu menuruti perkataan ibunya. Dibawanya kaki-kaki kecil menyusuri lorong hingga tiba di ruang tamu.

Kuroko kecil menemukan dua sosok tak dikenal yang duduk di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang itu berambut merah, tetapi yang satunya lebih gelap. Wajah yang pria... entah mengapa mengingatkan Kuroko pada seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Tetsuna, mereka adalah Paman dan Bibi Akashi, tetangga baru kita. Ini anak kami, Kuroko Tetsuna." Ibu Kuroko memperkenalkan kedua orang asing tersebut kepada Kuroko. "Baik-baik ya, dengan mereka."

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia baru sadar akan satu hal. "Paman dan Bibi ini orang tuanya Akashi-kun, ya?"

"Oh, Tetsuna-chan sudah bertemu dengan Sei-chan?" Ibu Akashi menanggapi ucapan Kuroko dengan senyum.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Akashi-kun anak yang baik."

"Oh, Tetsuna-chan menyukai Sei... siapa namanya?" Ayah Kuroko menyahut dari belakang sang gadis kecil.

"Seijuurou," balas Ibu Akashi.

"Tidak, kok!" Kuroko membalikkan badannya, menatap sang ayah, lalu menggeleng keras-keras. "Biasa saja!"

"Aku pribadi tidak keberatan sih, jika putraku menikah dengan gadis Kuroko," timpal Ayah Akashi diiringi tawa renyah. Ia iseng mengerjai Kuroko kecil rupanya.

Keempat orang dewasa yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, menertawai tingkah Kuroko yang sibuk mengklarifikasi perasaannya terhadap Akashi.

Padahal, siapa yang serius?

.

Saat itu, Kuroko Tetsuna berusia enam belas tahun sementara Akashi Seijuurou berusia delapan belas tahun.

Keduanya tengah menggarap projek kliping Kuroko bersama-sama di kamar Kuroko. Sang gadis biru muda sedang menggunting-gunting artikel koran sementara sang pemuda merah sibuk menempelkan artikel yang sudah dipotong ke atas sebuah papan berukuran A3.

Akashi, sambil menunggu Kuroko menyelesaikan potongan artikel berikutnya, memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak. Dibaringkannya tubuh ke atas tumpukan boneka Kuroko yang kelewat banyak untuk ukuran gadis remaja.

"Sei-kun, jangan tiduri bonekaku," tegur Kuroko tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari guntingnya.

"Aku hanya menyandarkan badan, Tetsuna," balas Akashi sambil memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali baik dalam ucapannya maupun tingkahnya.

"Sama saja." Kuroko membalas diiringi delikan mata. "Ayo, duduk yang benar."

Akashi menghela napas pelan sebelum bangkit dari posisinya yang nyaman. Harusnya memang dia tidak cari gara-gara dengan meniduri boneka-boneka Kuroko.

"Tetsuna," panggil pemuda itu.

"Iya?" Lagi, Kuroko merespons tanpa menoleh.

"Kau... sekarang sudah besar," ucap Akashi agak ragu. "Sudah enam belas tahun, 'kan?"

Dahi Kuroko mengerut mendengar pertanyaan semi pernyataan itu. "Iya, lalu?"

"Kau kelihatan berbeda, itu saja."

Pikiran Kuroko terusik akibat kata-kata itu. Ia alihkan pandang dan fokusnya dari gunting dan artikel, pindah ke Akashi Seijuurou. Ditatapnya lamat-lamat pemuda itu, dari bawah sampai atas. "Sei-kun terlihat sama saja."

Maksud Kuroko, sinar mata Akashi masih bersinar seperti dulu. Masih seperti bintang di langit.

"Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan?" tanya Akashi heran―tentunya dengan nada heran yang dikamuflase.

"Tidak."

"Walau hanya sedikit?"

Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya. "Tentunya Sei-kun mengalami perubahan fisik."

"Selain itu."

"Kurasa tidak."

Akashi tidak menjawab lagi. Diliriknya jam bulat Kuroko yang diletakkan di atas meja. Sudah lewat pukul satu pagi rupanya. Mereka bekerja kelewat lama sampai melupakan waktu.

"Tetsuna." Lagi, Akashi memanggil gadis itu.

Kuroko tidak menoleh. "Ada apa lagi, Sei-kun?"

"Ayo pergi."

"Kau dan perintah absolutmu itu terkadang menyebalkan," komentar Kuroko geli. Dilanjutkannya pekerjaan memotong artikel yang tadi sempat terhenti akibat perkataan Akashi. Selesai satu, ia sodorkan potongan kertas tersebut kepada sang pemuda. "Ini terakhir. Tempelkan di sebelah yang tadi."

Akashi menurut. Ditempelkannya potongan artikel koran itu sesuai dengan permintaan Kuroko. "Kau tidak akan merespons perintahku, Tetsuna?"

"Tidak perlu. Toh, kau tidak akan membiarkanku menolak."

"Berarti kita pergi sekarang."

Kuroko menuai tawa pelan. "Iya, iya, tapi kemana?"

"Berkeliling kota atau semacamnya."

Kuroko mengerutkan dahi seraya melirik jamnya yang masih setia duduk di atas meja. Pukul dua pagi. Sudah berjam-jam ia berkutat dengan projek ini rupanya. Untung saja besok libur.

"Sedini ini, Sei-kun?" tanya Kuroko heran. Dipikir Akashi ini masih siang atau bagaimana?

"Ya." Akashi bangkit sambil meraih kunci mobil _pick-up_ miliknya yang terparkir manis di depan rumah Kuroko. "Toh, klipingmu sudah selesai."

Kuroko menatap jamnya dengan khawatir. "Tapi..."

"Tetsuna, kau pikir aku berniat menculikmu?"

"Tidak, tentu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

Berhasil terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Akashi, Kuroko akhirnya menurut. Keduanya perlahan keluar dari rumah, berusaha tidak membangunkan kedua orang tua Kuroko. Sesampainya di garasi, cepat-cepat Akashi menyalakan mobilnya, membiarkan Kuroko masuk sendiri, lalu melesat ke jalanan.

"Sei-kun, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko, heran sekaligus khawatir.

"Berkeliling kota saja," jawab Akashi tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari setir, tiga pedal di kakinya, gigi, serta jalanan. Menyetir di kala gelap memang jauh lebih berbahaya daripada terang.

"Kenapa?" Masih penasaran, Kuroko memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus."

Kuroko mengangkat telunjuknya ke dagu, memasang pose berpikir serius. "Apa kita sedang merayakan sesuatu?"

"Anggap saja begitu," tukas Akashi tanpa menyiratkan penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Tapi... apa yang kita rayakan, ya?" Daripada bertanya kepada Akashi, perkataan Kuroko lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Projekku yang sudah selesai?"

"Jelas tidak, tetapi kau boleh menganggapnya begitu."

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya Akashi bukan tipikal pemuda yang akan merayakan keberhasilan suatu hal dengan jalan-jalan. "Atau... hari libur?"

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya apa, Tetsuna."

"Berarti bukan, ya?" Kuroko kembali berpikir keras. "Apa, ya... rasanya hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, bukan juga hari ulang tahunmu. Lantas? Apa?"

Akashi menarik napas. Diberhentikannya mobil di sisi kiri jalan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada gadis yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh? Sei-kun, ini dimana? Mengapa berhenti?"

"Tetsuna." Ditarik Akashi pelan dagu gadis yang sejak tadi susah diam itu. Belum sempat Kuroko bereaksi, Akashi sudah menciumnya lebih dulu. "Bisa diam, tidak?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab, sibuk menenangkan hatinya yang berdegup kencang tidak karuan. Apa-apaan itu? Akashi baru saja merebut ciuman pertamanya tanpa izin!

Dan Akashi seketika menyesali perbuatannya.

Kembali Akashi menjalankan mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ini, Kuroko benar-benar tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Gadis itu bahkan tampak tidak menikmati perjalanannya di dalam _pick-up_ Akashi ini. Atmosfer di antara mereka seketika berubah. Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan dari mulut Kuroko, pun tidak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut Akashi.

Merasa bahwa Kuroko tidak lagi menikmati perjalanan mereka, Akashi memutar setir. Ia akan mengantar Kuroko kembali ke rumahnya saja.

Setibanya mereka di rumah sang gadis, Kuroko masih saja diam di dalam mobil. Akashi turun, membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadis itu. Tanpa permisi, Kuroko segera keluar dari mobil Akashi. Dilangkahkannya kaki cepat, kembali ke dalam kamar sebelum Akashi sempat mengejar. Gadis itu merasa suasana hatinya tidak cukup baik untuk bercakap.

Akashi berusaha mengejar Kuroko dengan berjalan cepat menuju kamar gadis itu. Tentunya, cepat dan diam agar tidak membangunkan tuan rumah yang lain.

"Tetsuna?" Akashi mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Kuroko yang dikunci dari dalam.

"Sei-kun sebaiknya pulang sekarang," balas Kuroko dari dalam kamarnya, tidak memunculkan wajah dengan membuka pintu. "Aku lelah. Mau istirahat."

Setelahnya, tidak ada suara lagi.

Akashi ingin mengetuk pintu Kuroko lagi, tetapi sisi dirinya yang lain berkata bahwa itu bukan ide yang bagus. Jadi sekarang dia harus bagaimana?

"Oh." Akashi membuka kamar di seberang kamar Kuroko. Kamar itu hanyalah sebuah kamar kosong khusus menyimpan _futon_ keluarga Kuroko yang sudah tidak dipakai. Untungnya, kondisi _futon_ itu masih terbilang bagus untuk digunakan.

Maka Akashi menggelar sebuah _futon_ tepat di depan pintu kamar Kuroko, berharap gadis itu akan luluh hatinya mendapati usaha Akashi. Berharap gadis itu berhenti melancarkan aksi mogok bicara karena luluh melihat keteguhan hati Akashi.

Akashi menghela napas pelan saat ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas _futon_ tersebut. Hatinya mengeluh dalam diam, menginginkan kecupan selamat malam dari sang kekasih hati, tetapi malah disodorkan pintu yang tertutup.

Padahal hari ini Akashi ingin menghabiskan malam bersama Kuroko, tetapi apa daya? Meski perintahnya absolut, tetapi memangnya Akashi bisa menembus pintu yang dikunci? Akashi bukan Mumi Imhotep yang bisa menembus pintu melalui lubang kunci.

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Akashi memutuskan untuk tidur.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ibu Kuroko saat melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu tidur di koridor―untung saja kamar Kuroko letaknya persis di pojok, sehingga Akashi tidak menghalangi jalan.

"Seijuurou-kun, sedang apa di sini?" tanya nyonya rumah itu heran.

Akashi mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. "Menunggu Kuroko keluar."

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia tidak mau keluar?"

"Kami bertengkar."

"Oh?"

"Sepertinya akibat ciumanku." Akashi mengalihkan pandang. "Entahlah."

Saat itu juga Nyonya Kuroko tidak bisa lebih syok lagi―bahagia mungkin lebih tepatnya.

Kedua anak itu, Akashi dan Kuroko, benar-benar menjatuhkan hati mereka kepada satu sama lain.

Saat ayah kedua anak itu mengetahui kabar tersebut, mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Keduanya tidak menyangka guyonan masa kecil yang kerap membuat Kuroko marah itu rupanya berbuah manis.

Dan Kuroko, sudah melupakan kemarahannya terhadap Akashi saat ia terbangun di pagi hari. Ia tidak bisa marah terlalu lama kepada pemuda yang disukainya.

Sejak hari itulah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

Saat itu, Kuroko Tetsuna berumur dua puluh empat tahun sementara Akashi Seijuurou berumur dua puluh enam tahun.

Tidak terasa, delapan tahun sudah mereka menjalin kasih. Yah, dengan beberapa kali putus sepihak akibat konflik yang gagal diselesaikan dengan kata-kata. Untungnya, keinginan keduanya untuk kembali bersatu masih jauh lebih besar daripada berpisah.

Segala macam drama telah dilewati Akashi selama delapan tahun ini. Pemuda itu benci drama, benci pula menjadi bagian darinya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa membenci hal itu, saat Kuroko juga menjadi bagian darinya.

Akashi sudah lelah dengan semua drama percintaan ini. Rasanya ia ingin segera mangkat dari statusnya yang dengan setia ia sandang selama delapan tahun.

Ditemani langit sore menjelang terbenamnya matahari, Akashi dan Kuroko duduk bersama di atap gedung kantor Akashi. Tempat ini telah menjadi lokasi favorit mereka untuk berkencan sama dua tahun. Kuroko, yang memang pada dasarnya tidak pernah mengharapkan kencan di tempat umum, justru bahagia menemukan tempat seperti ini di kantor kekasihnya.

Keduanya hening, tidak menjalin percakapan apapun. Dinikmatinya semilir angin sore yang dinginnya cukup menusuk. Musim gugur sudah dekat rupanya.

Akashi melirik pelan kantung dalam jasnya. Ia meletakkan sesuatu di sana, yang mungkin akan ia berikan pada Kuroko hari ini. Sebuah kotak beludru hitam. Tentunya kalian tahu apa isi kotak itu.

Menarik napas pelan, Akashi lalu mengucap, "Tetsuna."

Yang dipanggil hanya merespons, "Hm?"

Tidak lagi ragu akan keputusannya, Akashi bangkit dari duduk. Pandangan mata Kuroko mengikuti pergerakannya, dengan sinar heran yang terdeteksi Akashi. Sang pria merendahkan badannya, berlutut di hadapan sang wanita. Dikeluarkannya kotak beludru tadi dari dalam kantung, disodorkan kepada Kuroko. Dibukanya kotak itu seraya berkata, "Menikahlah denganku."

Sebuah cicin perak tanpa ornamen tambahan apapun.

Mata Kuroko membulat dan membesar―kentara sekali tidak memprediksi kejadian ini sebelumnya. Ditatapnya mata Akashi, dan hanya ia temukan keseriusan di sana. Kuroko tidak menyangka Akashi akan melamarnya―ia pikir, ia yang harus melakukannya.

Diulas wanita itu sebuah senyuman kecil. "Ya."

Dan itulah yang membuat Akashi kini berdiri di atas altar, menunggu calon istrinya yang berbalutkan gaun pengantin putih panjang datang.

Kuroko berdiri di seberang sana, hendak berjalan menyusuri aula. Dilangkahkannya kaki perlahan sambil memerhatikan sekitar. Seluruh kursi terisi penuh, berarti semua undangan menghadiri pernikahannya. Ayahnya berdiri mantap di samping, tersenyum menenangkan tetapi seolah tak rela melepas sang putri. Ibunya duduk di barisan terdepan, bersebelahan dengan ibu Akashi. Keduanya menangis haru, tidak menyangka dua bocah yang dulu berteman karena rumah pohon akhirnya akan membangun rumah tangga berdua.

Kuroko mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan, tepat ke mata Akashi.

Pria itu berdiri tegap di dalam setelan jas hitamnya yang baru pertama kali Kuroko lihat―selama ini yang dilihatnya hanya Akashi berbalut jas biru tua. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya, seolah berusaha memamerkan kebanggaannya kepada dunia bahwa ia memiliki Kuroko sebagai seorang istri.

Kuroko juga begitu, berusaha memamerkan kepada dunia bahwa ia memiliki Akashi yang bersinar seperti bintang di langit sebagai suaminya.

Ketika akhirnya kaki jenjang Kuroko menginjak altar, sang ayah melepaskan pegangannya. Kuroko melangkah kembali, menghampiri Akashi yang telah menyambutnya dengan lengan. Digapainya lengan Akashi sebelum mereka menghadap sang pendeta yang sejak tadi sibuk melukis senyum di wajah.

"Jadi, bersediakah kalian?" Sang pendeta menatap kedua insan itu bergantian.

"Aku bersedia," ujar Akashi mantap.

"Aku bersedia," ucap Kuroko pelan.

"Kini kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri." Sang pendeta menutup kitabnya. "Kau boleh mencium mempelai wanitanya."

Akashi menatap Kuroko dalam-dalam. "Tidak akan marah lagi karena aku menciummu tanpa izin?"

Kuroko tergelak pelan. "Kau dapatkan izinku kali ini."

Seisi aula riuh akan tepuk tangan melihat pasangan baru itu. Berikutnya, Kuroko melemparkan buket bunga yang dipegangnya sejak tadi―ditangkap oleh Kise, teman kuliah mereka.

"Doakan aku cepat menyusul-ssu!" seru gadis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Akashi dan Kuroko.

Keduanya hanya bisa tertawa.

Selesai dengan segala urusan pernikahan mereka hari itu, Akashi memboyong Kuroko ke rumahnya. Mereka akan tinggal di rumah keluarga Akashi, dan tidak berencana akan pindah. Justru kedua orang tua Akashi yang rencananya akan pindah ke pedesaan dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu lagi.

"Selamat datang di rumah barumu," ucap Akashi sambil memarkir mobilnya di garasi rumah.

"Rumah baru yang terasa lama," balas Kuroko geli.

"Tidak heran, kau memang sering ke sini."

Kuroko turun dari mobil dengan susah payah―gaun pengantinnya amat menyusahkan, omong-omong. Melihat istrinya kesusahan, Akashi akhirnya turun tangan. Digendongnya Kuroko ala _bridal style_.

Wajah Kuroko spontan memerah. Kekhawatirannya mendadak timbul. "Sei-kun... kuat, tidak?"

"Tentu saja, kau ini seringan _text book_ kuliahku dulu."

Dijitaknya kepala Akashi pelan sembari tertawa.

Akashi menggendong Kuroko sampai ke _genkan_ , membiarkan wanita itu melepas sepatunya sendiri sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor, lalu membuka pintu terdekat. Rupanya ruang kosong yang mengarah langsung ke halaman belakang. Ruang tamu, kalau Kuroko tidak salah ingat.

"Barang ayah dan ibu sebagian besar sudah dibawa ke rumah baru, jadi ruangan ini kosong sekarang," jelas Akashi sambil berdiri di samping Kuroko. "Barang yang kita pesan akan datang besok."

Kuroko mengangguk. Tangannya ia angkat, menunjuk rumah pohon tempat mereka biasa bermain dulu. "Nanti, anak-anak kita akan bermain di sana juga."

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Ya."

"Dan, jangan lupa." Kuroko membalikkan badan. "Kita akan gunakan teras depan rumah untuk menidurkan mereka di dalam keranjang bayi."

"Ya." Akashi mengecup dahi Kuroko pelan. "Terserahmu saja."

.

Suatu hari nanti, Kuroko Tetsuna akan berumur delapan puluh tujuh tahun sementara Akashi Seijuurou akan berumur delapan puluh sembilan tahun.

Keduanya akan duduk bersama di kursi goyang sembari menikmati semilir angin di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Tepatnya, di bawah rumah pohon kesayangan mereka yang mungkin nanti akan lapuk dimakan usia.

Kuroko juga tidak yakin akan apa yang terjadi nanti, namun ia tahu satu hal.

Baginya, Akashi akan tetap bersinar seperti bintang di langit.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> #HBDMbCabe #HBDSiuCabe #HBDSiucchiCabe #HBDSiucchabe /5
> 
> ... HAHAHAHAHAHA. /woy
> 
> This is happiness somehow; berhasil menyelesaikan fanfiksi panjang yang kok-gak-kelar-kelar-ya-dari-jaman-kapan. Di fandom yang bukan jajahanku pula. :")
> 
> Omong-omong, salam kenal semuanya! Rey author baru di KnB, dan menulis ini dalam rangka ulang tahun siucchi―HABEDE MB SIU! Stop nyabe! /g
> 
> Tapi #HBDSiucchabe tetap selalu di hati. /INIAPA
> 
> Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untukmu lah, pokoknya. Selamat ulang tahun dan semoga menghibur~ :")
> 
> Semoga semua pembaca juga terhibur dengan fanfik ini :") fyi, alurnya diambil dari "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)"-nya Taylor Swift. Dari dulu pingin buat cerita based on lagu itu, akhirnya kesampaian juga. :")
> 
> Oh! Special thanks buat Rasya―Kaoru Ishinomori―yang dengan ikhlasnya menyumbangkan waktu untuk ngebeta cerita ini :") ku terharu Sya, ihiks. Makasih, yak :")
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya~ xD


End file.
